


Light and Dark Wings

by Myworldofgayfanfiction



Series: TGS One Shots + Chapters [2]
Category: The Greatest Showman - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, And Phillip has Light wings, Anne had Dark wings, Anne is a big sister, Comment if you want me to continue, Elle is 3, Incoregment, I’m sick again., Light wings and Dark wings au, M/M, Past Male Pregnancy, Phillip And P.T are together, Short Chapter, This came into my head while watching edits, because I need it, fluff yall, should I continue this?, so does P.T
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 15:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14115393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myworldofgayfanfiction/pseuds/Myworldofgayfanfiction
Summary: Au where people either have Light coloured wings or dark coloured wings and light and dark should NEVER be together, But P.T Barnum and Phillip Carlyle love to break the rules





	Light and Dark Wings

Light wings and Dark wings couldn’t be together. It wasn’t exactly law, more like a unspoken rule. So why should P.T Barnum and Phillip Carlyle listen to the society? Why shouldn’t they live together? Why shouldnt they have a child together? It wasn’t the law, they couldn’t go to prison for it! Why shouldn’t they start a circus with their best friends who were like family to them? Nothing was stopping them, so that’s what they did.

They didn’t listen to society

The did infact live together in the biggest house they could find

They did in fact have a child together

They never did go to prison

They did start a very successful circus with their bestfriend/Family

And nothing did stop them!

Life was perfect for them all to be honest!

•

 

Elle, P.T, Phillip and Anne were sitting together in the ring of the circus, having finished a show just a few hours prier and wanting to hang out and talk for a bit.  
Elle was on Phillips lap, her Grey wings folded while Phillips were wrapped around her, keeping her warm.

“So Elle, can you fly yet?” Anne asked Elle as said girl looked up at the Dark winged girl, and shook her head no.

You see, you were serposed to learn to fly when you were 5 but The others thought that was slightly too old so they tried to teach her at 3 instead, the problem was that it was hard for her to physically fly but she could control her wings and slightly lift herself off the ground

“Not yet, to difficult for me” she said to Anne as the older girl smiled at the younger.

“Maybe I could teach you now!” Anne said as she looked at P.T for permission “if it’s okay with you two” she said smiling

“I’m fine with it!” P.T said as he turned to Phillip for his point

“I’m cool with it to!” He said as he unwraps Elle from his wings

“Yay!” Anne picked Elle up and put her on her hip and flew up to the wood that kept the circus together.

Anne let go of her so she could fly by herself for a moment and Anne flew in front of her, off the wood and put her arms out for Elle to fly into them “Come on Elle, you can do it!” Anne incoraged Her. Elle slowly begun to flap her wings, going closer to Anne, who was backing away slowly as she came closer to her. Elle started to pick up speed and finally got the hang of it and flew into Anne’s arms “Well done Elle!” Anne kissed her on the cheek and let go of her, letting her fly on her own “Go show your daddy’s!” She pointed to Phillip and P.T and Elle nodded, flying over to them quickly.

“Daddy! Dada! Look! I can fly!” Elle flew around them and landed on Her seat she was sitting on before getting into her daddy’s lap “I’m a big girl now!” She smiled as she put her fists on her sides and smiled at them, and both men returned smiles

“Well done Elle! I knew you would find out how to do it eventually!” P.T got up and picked her up, kissing her cheek multiple times, making her giggle

It was good she learnt but as I said, you weren’t serposed to learn until you were 5, so if they got caught, they would be in a lot more trouble that they already were.

•

I know this chapter is short but the others won’t be ((If I Continue this story)) so comment if you want more episodes or message me in my inbox!

Love you all! And have a great day!

-S xx


End file.
